Sadistic Fantasies
by x-charlieanne-x
Summary: What happens when an insane witch wants to fuffil one of her sadistic fantasies? My first time writing a Fem x Fem. Pure smut, no plot. Don't like don't read.


**This idea is, as the name implies, a bit sadistic. It is Girl on Girl, if you don't like don't read simple really. Please don't hate me I don't understand my mind either. Also - my first time ever writing a girl on girl so sorry if its awful.**

 **Itallics are from the Deathly Hallows, All rights to Ms JK Rowling.**

 _"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_

Bellatrix was straddling the younger girl below her, her legs tightly tucked against her thighs, she didn't wait for a reply before she began carving the word into her arm. Enjoyment ran through her veins, the blood was beautiful as it began to dribble out of the wounds on the mudbloods skin.

Hermione screamed below her captor, tears flowing down her cheeks she knew she was in for it now.

"Get out!" She suddenly screamed, Bellatrix glared at her watchers. "Get out get out get out! Leave the mudblood here. _I need a conversation with this one... girl to girl!_ "

Reluctantly the other death eaters walked from the room, they knew better than to push the insane witch's buttons further.

"And you Lucius, I promise to save some for you" The elder woman offered a toothy grin watching the last of the others leave before she cast a charm locking the door and silencing the room.

"Now you have been a naughty girl, all that wriggling has made me wet. You need to sort it out."

Hermione opened her eyes looking to the woman in pure shock, what? What was she supposed to do?!

"Evenesco" The black haired witch whispered, vanishing both sets of clothes leaving the witch below her just as naked as she now was.

Bellatrix carefully rose up the mudbloods arm running her tongue across the fresh wound cleaning up the blood as a moan escaped her lips.

"Who knew muddy blood tasted so good?"

Hermione remained tensed trying not to look at the witches breasts but she found herself trying to compare them to her own. They were larger, maybe a DD where she only held a C cup. Part of her desperate to touch them. No. Why was she turned on now?!

Bellatrix moved on to suck on the girls fingers carefully moving her hand that still clutched her wand down the witch's body.

"So what does the mudblood want? What do I have to do to find out the information I need?" Bella asked her before she moved forward settling back on her knees over her face. "Lick" She ordered.

Hermione shook her head trying to shrink back into the floor, hoping it would open up and swallow her whole.

The elder witch grabbed a fistful of hair when she was ignored raising the girls head, "do as you're told!" She screeched lowering herself onto the witches raised head forcing her pussy into her face.

Hermione whimpered struggling though it was useless she was only rubbing her face against the open lips in front of her. She would do what she had to do get out of this. That was all it was right? Doing what was required to survive. Cautiously she slowly poked her tongue out of her lips running it over the bundle of nerves, her head dropped back against the hard floor the moment Bellatrix let go. She winced in pain but continued to let her tongue run over the sensitive bud, gently letting her teeth graze before she began to suckle hungrily.

The elder witch began to grind herself against the youngers face. This felt good. She let out a moan tossing her head back as she closed her eyes. She could still smell the blood and that only turned her on further. "Lets see" she whispered before reached behind her and forcing her wand inside the witch below her. She got the reaction she wanted a cry of pain.

"Aw was the mudblood a virgin?" She cackled pulling out her wand noticing a few droplets of blood she carefully licked them off before forcing the wood back into Hermione. She cast a vibration charm over the wood with a smile, perfect.

Hermione struggled trying to get away the moment it started to vibrate.

"Nope, I didn't tell you to stop!" She shouted grabbing a fistful of the girls hair once again forcing her face into her wetness.

"S-s-sorry" stuttered Hermione before she began suckling on the soft bundle again. She slowly bought up a hand slipping a finger inside before an idea hit her she curled the finger over letting her nails dig against the soft walls.

Bellatrix let out a squeal bucking her hips at that moment, enjoying the pain though she didn't prefer to be the one inflicting. She sent a wandless slashing curse between Hermione's breasts smiling as the room filled with the stench of blood she reached behind her running her flingers through the blood moving herself off Hermione's face to shove her fingers down her throat.

"Clean your blood off me! Taste the dirty blood." Bella ordered her voice little more than a growl as Hermione's added a second finger inside her moving her hand fast as she scratched against the walls every third stroke.

Hermione choked slightly on the fingers but did as she was told, cleaning them up for the woman on top of her.

It didn't take long for a coil to build in Hermione's stomach her hips beginning to buck moving her fingers faster, rougher inside the witch. She ran her thumb over the bundle of nerves letting her nail gently scrape over it and that was what send the insane witch over the edge as she came undone. She threw her head back as she rode the witches fingers for all it was worth collapsing down on the floor once done. Hermione followed just after closing her eyes for a moment not quite sure what had just happened.

Bellatrix lay there for a few minutes before she summoned some clothing and dressed after cleaning herself up she removed her wand from between the mudbloods legs standing up.

"Same time next week?" She asked before leaving the room, leaving Hermione there not sure what the hell that meant.


End file.
